As a flat-panel display device, Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) has been more and more commonly applied in technical field of high-performance display for its characteristics such as small volume, low power consumption, no radiation and relatively low manufacture cost.
The basic principle for TFT-LCD to achieve image display of frames is to input square waves with a certain width into rows of pixel units from top to bottom through gate lines so as to gating the pixel units, and then charge storage capacitances of the pixel units having been gated through data lines. A deflection angle maintained by liquid crystal molecules in a certain time period is controlled by the storage capacitances, thereby achieving control of light intensity.
However, an excessively smaller storage capacitance in the display device may result in a brightness of the pixel units during a voltage holding stage failing to reach a designed value, which leads to display failure.